MMPR: A New Reality
by leslieah
Summary: Follows 9 Power Rangers lives as they fight Rita and Zedd,while trying to live their lives and brings in an OC as a 10th ranger. Rewrite of an old story. TommyxKim, TrinixBilly, JasonxOC, AdamxOC


_**A/N I wrote this story while back, but feel like I could do better with it, so I'm reworking it, the first couple chapters are almost the same, but the later chapters will be completely different, with different story Rangers have been together about 2 years, with Rocky, Aisha and Adam joining them about a year ago. It is an AU but the rangers personalities and many of the enemies are pulled from the show. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**_

**DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE**

"Alright let's finish this thing!" The Red Ranger called out to the rest of his team. The Zords came together to form Megazord, and delivered a finishing blow to the large ugly dragon creature in front of them. As it fell it disappeared.

"Let's get out of here, I'm starving" The Brown Ranger said to the group.

"You're always hungry" The Yellow Ranger said with a laugh. The Megazord teleported out of sight, leaving stunned Angel Grove citizens applauding the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for saving their city once again.

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

Back in the Command Center the 9 Rangers morphed back to their human selves: The Red Ranger, the Tiger was Jason Lee Scott, a 24 year old who co-owned Inner Strength Martial Arts Studio , and the leader of the Rangers. His leadership, cool head, and strong fighting skills were unmatched.

The White Ranger, the Falcon, was Tommy Oliver, 25 years old, co-owner of Inner Strength, and the second in command of the Rangers. He was loyal, powerful, and fierce.

Next to him the Pink Ranger, AKA Crane, was Kimberly Hart, 24 year old gymnastics and cheerleading coach. She was outgoing and perky, often keeping the Ranger's spirits up. She gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek as he put his arm around her casually.

The Blue Ranger, the Wolf, was Billy Cranston, 24 year old science teacher at Angel Grove High School, his intelligence and thirst for knowledge had kept the Rangers a step ahead of their enemies. He began going over the details of the battle with the Yellow Ranger, so they could document it for research later.

The Yellow Ranger, the Mantis, was Trini Kwan, 25 year old English teacher at Angel Grove High School. She was calm and quiet most of the time, but beneath the surface was a skilled martial artist.

Zach Taylor, Lion, and Black Ranger was also a co-owner of Inner Strength. The 25 year old began dancing happily around retelling the fight to the Purple Ranger, who rolled her eyes at him. Zach was a clown, but not to be taken lightly in battle.

"I was there you know" the Purple Ranger said with mock annoyance. The Bear was Aisha Campbell, 23 year old co-owner of Inner Strength, her attitude much bigger than her 5'5" frame.

The Brown Ranger and Green Ranger headed toward the small kitchen, in search of something to eat. Rocky DeSantos, The 24 year old Brown Ranger, the Ape, was currently the football coach at the High School. His appetite for life, and food, was unmatched.

Adam Park rounded out the group as the Green Ranger, the frog, the quiet 23 year old was known for his peaceful mentality, but was deadly to enemies if needed. He was the 5th and newest co-owner of Inner Strength.

"RANGERS, I APPLAUD YOUR VICTORY, YOUR QUICKNESS PREVENTED ANY CIVILIAN CASUALTIES." Zordon, the Rangers mentor and commanding officer said proudly. The Rangers cheered, the fights without any lives lost seemed fewer and farther in between. "PLEASE SEE ALPHA IN THE INFIRMARY TO TREAT ANY INJURIES BEFORE YOU LEAVE"

The Rangers went to the infirmary to let the robot, Alpha 5, scan them for any injuries. They hadn't suffered anything beyond minor scrapes and bruises, and thanks to their Ranger powers, they would heal by the next morning. Alpha had access to herbs and potions to speed their healing if they were injured badly enough. They all said their goodbyes but before they left Zordon stopped them.

"RANGERS, I FEEL THAT SOMETHING IS COMING, PLEASE KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN"

"What's coming? Some new big bad? Scary monster? Creepy alien? Crazy new planet? Alternate dimension? Rita and Zedd's anniversary?" Zach asked.

"Ew, remember when Rita created that creepy wedding cake monster for their last anniversary." Aisha took a quick trip down memory lane.

"That thing tasted terrible!" Rocky reminded them. He'd tried a bite of the frosting that had splattered all over the walls after they defeated it, it tasted slightly like cabbage.

"I DON'T SENSE ANY EVIL, I FEEL IT IS A FORCE OF GOOD, BUT IT'S SOMETHING I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE. JUST BE AWARE, AND REMEMBER, OUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY IS TO PROTECT CIVILIANS FROM RITA AND ZEDD." Zordon said.

The Rangers expressed their understanding and teleported to the compound just outside of downtown they all lived on. They were worried when Zordon gave it to them that it would attract far too much attention. Luckily, they came up with a story about Aisha's parents leaving it to her in their passing. She would tell people that she didn't want to be alone on the big property, so she had her friends move out with her so she didn't have to sell it. Tommy's cell phone beeped, he looked and realized he had 4 missed calls from Inner Strength. He called and the high schooler that they employed in exchange for classes answered, "Inner Strength, Henry speaking, may I help you?"

"It's Tommy, what's up?"

"Sir, you and Mr. Park had an appointment an hour ago with a Ms. Anderson. She had to leave but said you could contact her at the camp, if you ever came back" Henry said nervously. Tommy cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about the appointment.

"Thanks Henry, do me a favor, call her and let her know we are on our way to the camp right now to meet her in person."

"Yes sir." Henry answered as they hung up. Tommy stopped the Rangers before they walked inside. "We've gotta go take care of something" Kim put her hands on her hips.

"This something better involve the sale at the mall that I've already missed a big chunk of."

"Well no, but you don't have to come, baby." Tommy began, he turned to Adam. "We had an appointment with that chick from the summer camp, remember, she needed a couple instructors to come out? We were kinda mid battle when we were supposed to meet her."

Adam groaned. "Man I forgot, let's go."

Jason, Aisha, and Zach offered to come too, figuring maybe all the owners being there wouldn't ruin their chances of getting a couple more classes. The summers were slow for them, and they could use some extra income. Kim and Trini agreed to come, only because Aisha wouldn't be available to go shopping with them, and Trini couldn't imagine braving the mall with Kim by herself. Billy and Rocky also agreed to go, but only after promising Rocky that he would be fed afterward. The Rangers jumped into Jason and Adam's SUV's and sped off to the Angel Grove Day Camp.

ANGEL GROVE DAY CAMP

The rangers arrived at the camp, a vast field dotted with buildings, a small pond, a ropes course and rock wall, a pool, and a couple pavilions. The rangers looked around, not sure where to go after they got there, finally deciding to approach the closest person.

"Excuse me; we're looking for a Ms. Anderson?" Tommy said to the 20 something girl who was loading clay off of a pallet and into a small pottery room. Her face twisted in confusion, then smiled.

"Oh! Candace? You guys the karate people? She was NOT happy with you!" The girl said with a laugh. Looking at the Rangers upset faces she threw them a bone. "Just tell her you had an emergency or something, she's got a nasty bark but she can be a softie." She pointed at a pavilion across the field, "She's over there, good luck."

The Rangers walked over to the pavilion, pausing at the edge of the cement as a hip hop song started playing from the sound system and the two people occupying the court started working on a routine. There was one lean, but muscular guy, wearing only basketball shorts and tennis shoes, dancing to the song with a small blonde girl. She was barely taller than Kim, and her long blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was fit and toned, with bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of black basketball shorts of her own, but had on jazz shoes instead of sneakers. She frowned at a move, clearly not liking the choreography. "We need to fix that part." The woman told the man as they both paused, still not noticing the rangers.

"What if we added in a slide, step step, center leap." The guy offered as suggestion.

The girl nodded, "let's try it."

The two tried sliding past each other but the guy grabbed the girl mid slide, causing her to fall. She got up and threw a playful punch that he easily blocked, but she grabbed the arm he threw up to block with and rotated around so she had him in a hold behind his back. "Hey Bitch, using that stupid Karate shit is cheating!" He called out as he bent over and tried to flip her over his back. Kim and Aisha looked at the guys then nudged Trini who began giggling. The guys looked at the laughing girls.

"What?" Rocky said.

"Put your eyes back in your head, especially you!" Kim said, poking Tommy in the chest.

"I believe my eyes are in the same position they are always in" Billy said, his cheeks turning red. Jason and Adam didn't say anything, but exchanged knowing looks with each other before looking back at the pretty blonde girl. They were guys, they couldn't help looking.

The two dancers noticed the group watching them, and the guy went to turn off the music as the girl approached them.

"Ms Anderson?" Tommy said. The girl rolled her eyes in exaggerated annoyance.

"Candace, please."

"We're from Inner Strength" Tommy said as the girl watched him with a judgmental stare.

"I thought there were two of you…" Candace asked him as she looked over the group. "I didn't realize you were bringing a posse."

"There are five co-owners, and the others help teach. I'm really sorry we missed our appointment, there was an emergency…" Tommy offered up, hoping the girl they spoke with was right.

Candace's expression softened slightly "I understand things happen Mr..."

"Call me Tommy"

"Tommy, but I'm in a bind here, the two... gentlemen, that the camp directors hired to be the martial arts instructors, turned out to be... less than stellar, and we had to get rid of them. We have less than a week till we open and noone to teach the 3 martial arts class a day we've scheduled. I'd do it myself but besides this idiot," she said gesturing to the male dancer, who in turn flipped her off, "I'm the only dance teacher, and I'm supposed to teach some archery classes, AND supervise 5 counselors. I've squeezed in a couple classes for myself to teach, but..." She said curtly, obviously still upset with them.

"Say no more, we'd be happy to." Tommy said. The others nodded.

Candace appeared to be thinking it over, but her friend nudged her. "Don't be a bitch, you know we need them, there's no one as qualified in town."

Candace nodded. "Thank you. Devin, will you take them up to the main office and get the paperwork for them to get filled out so they can get on the payroll, and a schedule?" Candace asked the male dancer. He got up and bowed to her.

"Oh yessa mistress, please don't beat me!" He said as he ducked her swinging at him. He ran in front of the Rangers and motioned for them to follow him. Devin pointed out various areas of camp as they walked.

"So she's a slave driver huh?" Zach asked.

"Candace? Ha! I guess she can be, but she makes you want to work hard. I don't mind staying late to help her out, because she'd do the same for me. Plus she's hilarious, something about a girl that little trying to play Miss Badass. Don't get on her bad side though, girl's got a TEMPER! Should have seen her when she finally had those two losers show off their "ninja skills"...They didn't make it one round with her. I thought she was going to beat their asses right there. The fat one had the nerve to hit on her even after she fired him! Fortunately she doesn't have a mean bone in her body, so she let them go without causing them too much bodily harm."

"Wait, do you remember their names?" Zach asked curiously.

"Oh geez, ummm Butch and Scale? Something like that, looked like they thought they were in a motorcycle gang or something. Kinda stupid..."

"BULK AND SKULL?" The group said cracking up.

"Yeah that might have been it!" Devin said. The group laughed loudly, imagining the small girl taking Bulk and Skull down.

"Alright last stop, come on in, I'll get you all the paperwork set up, and girl, you have to tell me where you got those shoes, they are fabulous" Devin said, looking at Kim. Kimberly beamed and started talking excitedly to Devin as the others started filling out the paperwork and going over the contract.

The Rangers were about to get back into their cars when they saw Candace walk out of the camp entrance with a young girl, talking quickly and pointing at a notebook in her hand, she looked up and saw the Rangers about to leave. She waved to them and asked the girl she was with to hold on a minute. She jogged over to them and looked at Tommy.

"I wanted to apologize if I was... rude, earlier. I promise I'm not a bitch when I'm not stressing out." Devin rolled his eyes at her statement and Candace added, "not as much of a bitch… I didn't even get anyone else's names..." She said looking slightly embarrassed. The male Rangers behaved like excited puppies trying to reach out and shake her hand, Aisha rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the eager boys.

"Pay no mind to the idiots. I'm Aisha Campbell, I'm one of the co-owners, I'll be out here at least a couple times a week" Aisha said shaking her hand.

"That's great, having another female instructor will hopefully get the girls to want to participate, not to mention show the boys that girls can be just as strong and powerful." Candace said sincerely. Aisha smiled, thinking that maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad. Kimberly stepped up next.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, I don't work with them, I teach gymnastics and cheer, and I'm Tommy's girlfriend" the small girl said with a slight possessiveness to her voice.

"Nice to meet you, please feel free to come out with the others if you'd like, I hear most people find this place relaxing, it mostly just wears me out" Candace said, ignoring Kim's coolness towards her.

"Trini Kwan, I'm actually a teacher at the school, but Inner Strength allows me to teach some classes during the summer, so I may be out here also."

"Great! Nice to meet you!" Candace replied. Finally Rocky got up to her.

"Rocky DeSantos, I will DEFINITELY be out here, this place is awesome, but I'm noticing a lack of food..."

Candace laughed, "We have a chow hall, if you're hungry you're more than welcome to go grab something." Rocky beamed happily as Zach shook his head.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to, I'm Zach Taylor, another owner. I also do a little hip hop from time to time, so if you ever need some help..."

"Awesome! Great to meet you, I might take you up on that offer!"

Jason stepped up looking at Candace intensely, her smile dropped off her face as she stared into Jason's piercing brown eyes. "Jason Lee Scott, I'm looking forward to working with you" She nodded trying not to smirk at his intensity, shaking his hand. Kim and Aisha exchanged exaggerated looks. Jason thought the intense brooding thing always got the ladies, and usually, it did.

Billy shook her hand excitedly " Billy Cranston, I'm also looking forward to coming out at times, I usually just help out the others during classes, but I did notice you had a rocket building class and an introductory science class, I find both of those fascinating if you'd like assistance"

"Well considering I think we just stuck one of the new counselors in there because he didn't have anything else to teach, I'm sure he will be grateful for some help" Candace said with a sweet smile, she immediately liked Billy, he didn't seem to be as "He-man" as the other guys. She looked at the last person and he approached her shyly.

"Adam Parks."

"OH! So you're the other one who stood me up" Candace said with a wink at the group. Adam looked upset, "I'm very sorry about that, it was very unprofessional..."

"Relax," Candace said, cutting him off, "it's casual." Kim and Aisha squealed. Candace looked at them as if they'd grown a second head. Billy attempted to explain,

"Kimberly and Aisha frequently use the term "it's casual" but become frustrated that the rest of us "don't get it", I believe they are pleased to find someone who shares the use of the slang phrase"

"uh...huh" Candace said, still slightly taken aback. "Well I've gotta jet, see you guys around, thanks again!" She said heading to her car. The Rangers all got into the cars and headed back to their home for some much needed R&R.

RITA AND ZEDD'S MOON BASE

Rita looked through her telescope in frustration. Where could the stupid human be? If they were so special, why weren't they easier to find? Zedd would be very displeased if she could not find the Orange Ranger before Zordon. She wasn't a fan of Zedd's temper tantrums, the last one ended in her banishment from the castle for 3 days. And being banished onto the surface of the moon was no picnic. She kept her search up, hoping for a sign to show her that the Orange Ranger, the Phoenix.


End file.
